Ce n'était pourtant qu'un simple aperçu
by Fallen Angel of the Dark
Summary: Si par un simple regard vers cette fenêtre close le jeune homme retombait des années en arrières ? Il savait qu'il ne devait pas regardé par la fenêtre par ce temps. Il n'a pas pu résister.


Cette idée d'OS m'aie venue en cours de français. La prof nous avons en effet demandé de faire une ébauche de récit avec deux mots et l'ayant trouvé inspirant, j'ai légèrement modifié ces mots et je me suis envolée dans un monde d'écriture bien à moi.

En espérant que ça vous plaise,

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Et si par un simple regard vers cette fenêtre close, le jeune homme retombait des années en arrière ? Et si par ce simple aperçu, il replongeait dans ses souvenirs horribles et merveilleux ? Et si une simple vue par un temps orageux le ramenait de force dans son passé qu'il tentait d'omettre de sa vie depuis un temps ?

Et si ce n'était en fait que le début de sa fin ?

Il replongea, loin, très loin de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas regarder par cette fenêtre en un temps pareil. Il ne put s'en empêcher. Il en paierait les conséquences.

Il revit tous ses souvenirs qu'il croyait enfouis en lui depuis des années.

La première fois qu'il le vit. Comme il lui avait proposé sa main et que cet Ange mystérieux lui avait refusée. Leurs altercations bien plus que nombreuses qui n'étaient pour lui rien d'autre que le besoin irrépressible de lui parler, de lui faire sentir sa présence, de se venger de tout le mal que lui faisait cet Imbécile Brun sans le savoir. Sa sixième année qui l'avait marqué bien plus que toutes les autres ; celle où il avait perdu la raison. Celle où son Ange secret avait failli le vider de son sang pur. Celle où il avait failli faire la pire connerie de toute sa misérable vie. Celle où il avait pleuré si souvent, lui qui était un sang pur et noble, lui qui ne pleurait jamais. Celle où il s'était enfui, le visage ravagé par des torrents de larmes, avec pour dernière image de Lui un visage effondré qui ne réalisait pas encore tout ce qui venait de se passer. Cette année bien pire que tout ce que l'on pourrait imaginer qui avait pourtant marquée le début de sa renaissance. Sa septième année sous le règne du Bras Droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui en fait n'en était pas un. La fin de cette guerre misérable et sans sens où il avait failli se racheter aux yeux de la Communauté magique. Mais il l'avait vu, Lui. Il savait que jamais il n'aurait pu accomplir cet acte ignoble qui était d'ôter la vie d'un homme bien plus qu'extraordinaire. Il savait le prix de la souffrance qu'il avait dû endurer toutes ses années. Malgré tout, ils avaient choisi de se haïr mutuellement, c'était là tellement plus simple. Jusqu'au jour où ils s'étaient revus extérieurement, sans aucun acolyte. Ce jour qui marqua par un simple regard le début d'une relation bien plus que magnifique.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû regarder à travers cette fenêtre par un temps si pur.

Et il revit se qu'il savait ne pouvoir supporter. Ce jour où son Amour était rentré tendu et abattu. Ce jour où Il lui avait avoué avec force réticence qu'Il ne pourrait survivre une année de plus. Maladie extrêmement rare qu'Il avait eu le malheur d'avoir. Malgré tout ce qu'Il avait enduré au court de sa vie. Le destin s'était acharné sur Lui. Et comme ça avait été prévu, il ne survécut pas à l'année. Ils avaient passé sept ans à s'entre déchirer, trois ans à s'aimer plus que de raison. Et à présent, l'Ange Blond se retrouvait seul depuis bientôt deux ans. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Son absence le tuait littéralement. Sa présence le hantait sans cesse. Il le voyait dans son lit. Le sentait dans la nuit.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il l'avait pourtant fait. Sans regret. Il avait simplement aperçu ce splendide spectacle à travers une fenêtre pourtant close. Il avait apposé sa main sur cette surface délicieusement froide. Et il l'avait ouverte. Doucement. Du haut de son dernier étage, il était monté en douceur sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il avait écarté les bras, juste à l'instant où ses deux meilleures amies étaient entrées en trombe dans son appartement. Il leur avait souri, juste pour les rassurer. Simplement pour qu'elles sachent qu'il les aimait malgré tout. Pour qu'elles soient heureuses autant que lui allait l'être en retrouvant son Ange.

- Garde toi, Draco… fut la dernière chose que le jeune homme entendit de la part de Pansy et Hermione.

Et il plongea dans le vide, tel un oiseau prenant son envol. Il n'avait pas chuté, il s'était envolé, pour le rejoindre dans leur jardin d'Eden.

* * *

J'ai été très inspirée par cet OS, aussi j'espère qu'il vous aura satisfait.

Pour tout avis, positif ou négatif, je suis ouverte à toute remarque.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Bien à vous,

Fallen Angel of the Dark


End file.
